


Сколько электрических овец нужно, чтобы уснуть?

by samspiesonyou, WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [5]
Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossover, Doctor Who References, Dramedy, Easter Eggs, Gen, Humanized, Humor, London, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mostly Gen, Tea, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Кофешоп|AU про чай, состоящее из пасхалок чуть менее чем полностью. Действие разворачивается в Лондоне в начале 2000-х. Марвин — человек, гик, компьютерный гений на минималках, мизантроп, тролль и просто лапочка. Бортовой компьютер Эдди — человек, бариста и причина, по которой этот текст неожиданно мутировал в кроссовер.
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сколько электрических овец нужно, чтобы уснуть?

Утро началось паршиво. Вовсе не потому, что успело случиться что-то из рук вон плохое. Просто у утра была такая способность, заданная по умолчанию: начинаться паршиво. Одним своим существованием утро наносило Марвину глубокую душевную травму.

Это утро началось вдвойне паршиво, потому что на кухне кончился чай. Кончился он, конечно же, не сам по себе, и поскольку Марвин точно помнил, что вечером, когда он ложился спать, оставалось еще с десяток пакетиков, вывод напрашивался один: Артур снова выдул весь чай.

С Артуром Марвин совместно арендовал жилье. Собственно, Артур был причиной, по которой Марвин снимал именно эту неказистую квартирку, расположенную далеко не в лучшем районе Восточного Лондона (помимо на удивление божеских счетов за воду). Артур отличался завидной флегматичностью и постоянно путешествовал со своим другом Фордом, поэтому редко бывал дома. Он не имел ничего против того, что Марвин может неделю выходить из комнаты разве что в уборную, не водил домой дамочек и брал на себя споры с домовладельцем по поводу плесени в ванной. А то, что иногда Артур спорил не только с домовладельцем, но и с самой плесенью, Марвина ни чуточки не беспокоило — у всех свои причуды.

Но чай!

В те дни, когда Артур не путешествовал с Фордом, он потреблял воистину чудовищное количество чая. Не помогали ни тщательные бдения, ни слегка истеричные увещевания вперемешку со скорбными мольбами, ни даже хранение чая в собственной спальне — под утро все заначки неизменно оказывались пустыми. Артур же лишь разводил руками и виновато улыбался. Иногда его удавалось вытолкать в магазин, но не в этот раз. К тому моменту, как Марвин проснулся, нахального вора чайных пакетиков и след простыл, а на холодильнике красовался стикер, лаконично сообщавший: «Уехал с Фордом на Мадагаскар».

Еще и смайлик пририсовал. Сука. Марвин печально воззрился на стикер, понимая, что за чаем придется идти самостоятельно. И чтобы получить свой чай как можно скорее, идти лучше не в супермаркет в самом конце улице, а в кофейню — до нее было буквально пару шагов. 

С одной стороны, психотерапевт рекомендовал ему гулять каждый день. С другой стороны, Марвин втайне ненавидел своего психотерапевта — как и весь род людской в целом.

Биполярное расстройство второго типа _ [1] _ Марвину диагностировали пару месяцев назад. Возможно, справились бы раньше, не доконай он своего психиатра. С тех пор он послушно жрал нормотимики и антидепрессанты. Помогали они, надо сказать, не лучше самых душераздирающих песен Тома Йорка. 

Но не только из-за депрессии выход из дома становился для Марвина настоящим испытанием. Дело в том, что его первое появление где-либо всегда производило маленький фурор. И все из-за альбинизма. 

Со временем Марвин по малейшему хищному движению научился идентифицировать людей, которые не упустят возможности проявить бестактность и всенепременно спросят, что у него с волосами, или бровями, или кожей, возмутятся моде нынешней молодежи, посоветуют побольше загорать и попить витамины. Особенно Марвина бесили те сердобольные знатоки генетики, которые были свято убеждены, что при мутации фермента тирозиназы нужно «кушать морковку», «мыться серным мылом» или «почистить печень», и отчаянно желали поделиться сим сакральным знанием. 

Хуже были только те, кто проявлял чудеса тактичности при знакомстве, а затем, когда Марвин уже переставал ожидать подвоха, сочувственным полушепотом, обязательно отведя в сторонку, доверительно сообщали: есть у них номер одного классного дерматолога, или трихолога, или эндокринолога, или онколога, или гомеопата… Советчики с гомеопатами Марвину попадались особенно часто, но сами они, разумеется, оказывались неспособны оценить ироничность данного факта. Одним словом, ярко демонстрировали эффект Даннинга-Крюгера. _ [2] _

Если в плохие дни, когда депрессия обострялась, у Марвина возникала необходимость выйти на улицу, он натягивал шапку на самые брови и, бывало, красил тушью ресницы. Без фона в виде снежно-белых волос бледная кожа не так сильно бросалась в глаза, и это снижало вероятность того, что какая-нибудь старушка мертвой хваткой вцепится посреди улицы ему в руку и начнет вещать о чудо-настойке из корня мандрагоры. 

К сожалению, на дворе был май. В воздухе стояла влажная духота, предвещающая грозу. Надеть по такой погоде шапку было равноценно тому, чтобы засунуть голову в духовку. А это означало, что Марвину вновь придется столкнуться с непрошенными советами или — при хорошем раскладе — наблюдать, как человек за стойкой усердно делает вид, что не пялится. 

В кофейню, что открылась прямо напротив его дома, Марвин еще не заглядывал. Ее владельцами были братья-близнецы Зафод и Библброкс. Поговаривали, один из них однажды спер какой-то корабль, а второй так и вовсе клал в чай лимон. В общем, те еще пройдохи. Удивительно, что они открыли именно кофейню, а не бар или подпольный бордель. 

Марвин терпеть не мог все новое (хотя вслух яростно утверждал обратное). Он годами ходил в одной и той же одежде, не менял прическу, делал покупки только в магазине в конце улицы и пользовался исключительно зелеными зубными щетками. Если бы его любимую кофейню не закрыла некая таинственная структура под названием «Торчвуд», а вторая любимая кофейня не располагалась в Ислингтоне, он бы ни за что не сунул нос в новое заведение. Но с ударами судьбы оставалось только смириться, а значит, выбрать новую кофейню в пешей доступности. 

«Золотое Сердце» он присмотрел по двум причинам. Во-первых, в этой кофейне было несколько дешевле, чем в других заведениях в округе — на днях он изучил рекламную стойку перед входом. Во-вторых, на ее дверях большими дружелюбными буквами было написано: «Без паники». 

В общем, Марвин вздохнул, напялил поношенные кроссовки, приготовился не паниковать и вышел на улицу. Было раннее утро воскресенья — время, когда окраина Лондона не торопилась оживать. В кофейне, в самом дальнем углу, за крохотным столиком одиноко сидела девушка в темных очках и делала мелкие глотки из огромного стакана. На соседнем стуле лежали туфли с высоким каблуком. На колготках у девушки красовалась длинная стрелка. Скорее всего, одна из тусовщиц, только что вернувшаяся из какого-нибудь клуба в Сохо и пытающаяся прийти в себя после бессонной пьяной ночки. 

Больше в кофейне никого не было. Внутри оказалось довольно уютно — светлые стены, приятный запах свежего кофе и горшки с петуниями на широких подоконниках. Марвин, правда, полагал, что для полной гармонии этому интерьеру не достает бариста за барной стойкой.

Пока Марвин размышлял о плюсах и минусах кофейни «Золотое Сердце», маленькая дверца в задней части зала приоткрылась, и из-за нее показался человек в ядовито-желтой рубашке. На шее у него висел темный галстук с бананами. Или с корги — Марвин не то чтобы мог похвастаться хорошим зрением. 

— Привет! — с воодушевлением воскликнул он, улыбаясь так, словно увидал своего любимого прадедушку. 

Марвин на всякий случай оглянулся. Нет, за его спиной никто не стоял — парень явно поздоровался с ним. Может, они знакомы?

— Э-э, привет, — осторожно сказал Марвин. 

— У меня чудесное настроение! — радостно сообщил парень и немедленно зашел за барную стойку. — Я готов с полпинка сварганить любой напиток, которым вам только вздумается насладиться этим роскошным утром!

Девушка за дальним столиком пошевелилась и посмотрела в их сторону. Даже сквозь темные очки во взгляде читалась укоризна. 

Марвин моргнул:  
— Ты бариста?

— Да. Дела именно так и обстоят! — Парень за стойкой буквально мироточил жизнелюбием. 

— Ты не похож на бариста. — Марвин моргнул еще раз.

— Ни один хороший бариста не похож на бариста. Это первое правило хороших бариста.

— Но если ни один хороший бариста не похож на бариста, откуда ты знаешь, как нужно выглядеть, чтобы не быть похожим на бариста?

Парень за стойкой завис, словно перегруженный компьютер. Воцарилось мрачное молчание. Марвин терпеливо ждал, когда тот восстановит свое душевное равновесие. Но бариста, похоже, собирался основательно погрузиться в философские размышления.

— Ладно, — Марвин близоруко прищурился, чтобы разглядеть имя на бейджике парня. — Эдди, просто сделай мне чай. С молоком.

— Чай? — почему-то испуганно уточнил Эдди.

— Да, чай. С молоком.

— Это кофейня, — тупо заметил бариста.

— «Старбакс» тоже кофейня. Но там мне исправно делают вполне сносный чай. В вашем меню есть чай, так что ты должен знать, что он собой представляет, — холодно сказал Марвин и добавил: — Хотя меня, в принципе, не затруднит рассказать тебе о Цейлоне. О широких листьях, высушенных на солнце. О чаепитиях на лужайке весенним вечером. Я даже способен кратко изложить историю Ост-Индской компании.

Похоже, парень все-таки даже отдаленно не был настоящим бариста. Потому что любой другой бариста из захудалой кофейни на окраине Лондона после такой очевидной грубости незамысловато порекомендовал бы Марвину валить в вышеупомянутый «Старбакс» — желательно тот, что в Сиэтле. Но этот Эдди только сконфуженно почесал затылок.

— Да-да, конечно, конечно, — протараторил он и выдал очередную пугающе дружелюбную улыбку. — Какие бы пожелания ни появились у вас, я здесь для того, чтобы их удовлетворить! Буквально одну минуточку.

И он завертелся за барной стойкой, словно спаниель с СДВГ. _ [3] _ Марвин нашел это зрелище почти забавным и даже успел убедиться, что на галстуке у Эдди все-таки нарисованы корги. 

— Поделись и насладись! — спустя пару минут бариста наконец-то протянул ему стаканчик и улыбнулся настолько широко, что Марвин почти увидел его зубы мудрости.

— Чего? — переспросил Марвин, беря стакан с чаем. 

— Поделись и насладись! — повторил Эдди и тут же пояснил, соизволив перевести жизнерадостность в более умеренный режим: — Это слоган кофейни, я обязан говорить его при выдаче заказа.

— Ты, наверное, после работы приходишь домой и орешь в подушку. 

Кажется, Эдди собирался что-то ответить, но Марвин как раз отхлебнул из стакана и тут же выплюнул попавшую в рот жидкость — причем выплюнул абсолютно не наигранно. Нет, он вовсе не был особо привередливым. В Англии любителям чая вообще приходилось умерить свои аппетиты. Потому что одно из самых крупных заблуждений об Англии заключалось в том, что все тут попивали исключительно элитные чаи из фарфоровых чашек, ведя неспешную светскую беседу о погоде и Королевской семье. 

За годы своей практически лишенной радостей жизни Марвин пробовал чай самой разной степени паршивости. Тот, что готовила секретарша его психотерапевта, по вкусу, например, напоминал ботинки. А Артур делал чай, который абсолютно точно был способен вызвать легкие галлюцинации — если, конечно, рискнешь его проглотить. 

Но _настолько_ гадким пойлом Марвина еще не потчевали. Возможно, оно было бы больше похоже на чай, даже если бы Эдди сначала его выпил, а затем помочился в стакан. 

— Господи Иисусе, что я сделал не так? — Глаза у Эдди стали круглыми, как блюдца. Он вылетел из-за барной стойки и закружился вокруг Марвина, полностью игнорируя понятие о личных границах и то и дело хватая его за локти. — Ты в порядке, дружище? Ты подавился? Чай горячий? У тебя аллергия на коровье молоко, а я, дурак, не спросил? 

— Да уймись ты! — раздраженно воскликнул Марвин. — Все со мной в порядке, просто чай твой говно. 

Эдди прекратил исполнять вокруг него ритуальный танец паникера и потрясенно замер:  
— Чай плохой?

Эдди стоял почти вплотную, и с такого расстояния даже подслеповатый Марвин мог отлично разглядеть, как его синие глаза начинают подозрительно блестеть. Вот этого еще не хватало! Сам Марвин рыдал большую часть своей жизни — по крайней мере, мысленно. Поэтому чужих слез он просто не выносил, особенно если становился их причиной.

Кроме того, он не выносил, когда незнакомые люди стоят так близко. Поэтому Марвин аккуратно отошел на пару шагов и печально вздохнул:  
— Извини. Язык не повернется назвать _это_ чаем. Хотя, если так подумать, я-то в чем виноват…

— Абсолютно точно ни в чем! — горячо подтвердил Эдди, возвращаясь за стойку. — Это полностью моя вина. Если честно, я работаю тут неделю, и еще никто не заказывал чай. Не думал, что с чаем возникнут такие сложности. Я непременно основательно над этим поработаю! Приношу свои глубокие извинения. 

Эдди снова принял вид спаниеля — на сей раз нашкодившего.

— Сделай мне кофе, — вздохнул Марвин. — С этим ты способен справиться?

Эдди кивнул, и через минуту Марвин получил лучший макиато из тех, что ему когда-либо доводилось пробовать. 

— Охуеть, это божественно, — экспрессивно прокомментировал он, хотя обычно предпочитал не пользоваться обсценной лексикой.

Эдди просиял.

— Сколько я должен? — спросил Марвин.

Эдди сделал большие глаза и испуганно замахал руками:  
— За счет заведения!

Марвин благодарно кивнул и покинул кофейню. Он был так глубоко поражен вкусом макиато, что даже не заметил, как со стаканом в руке дошел до конца улицы. Стоя перед дверью магазина, Марвин с сожалением сделал последний глоток. Он бы с удовольствием выпил еще порцию, но врачи не рекомендовали ему употреблять кофе в больших количествах. Поэтому он выбросил стаканчик в урну и толкнул дверь супермаркета — как бы там ни было, чаем все-таки закупиться необходимо.

В течение следующей недели Марвин не раз возблагодарил обстоятельства, из-за которых он все же посетил магазин тем довольно странным утром. Буквально на следующий день его с головой завалило работой. Конечно, поведай он, что под «завалило» в данном случае понимается необходимость кодить примерно два часа в день, большинство людей посчитало бы его зажравшимся безумцем.

Марвин числился в штате кибернетической корпорации «Сириус», которая несколько лет назад и обеспечила его грантом на обучение в Массачусетском технологическом институте. Разработка компьютерных программ давалась Марвину легко, хотя не сказать, что приводила в восторг. Правда, однажды ему даже довелось поработать с самим Гордоном Уэем из «Новейших Технологий Уэя». Марвин был занят в проекте «Аргумент» и создавал алгоритмы для программы, просчитывающей вероятности и связывающей причины со следствиями. Но затем проект выкупил Пентагон. Сейчас Марвин трудился над невообразимо скучными вещами вроде разработки программы, заставлявшей годовые отчеты звучать, как «Марш смерти» из оратории Генделя «Саул».

Но какую бы зевоту ни навевала монотонная работа, в «Сириусе» хотя бы позволяли выполнять ее из дома. Первое, что сделал Марвин, въехав в квартиру, — подключил широкополосный интернет. Артур тогда посмотрел на него глазами, полными скорби, и несколько часов демонстративно прощался с телефонным модемом. Марвин в какой-то степени разделял его чувства: работая, модем издавал такие звуки, что при желании можно было представить, будто тебя пытаются запеленговать представители инопланетной цивилизации. Но быстрый доступ был куда важнее нерациональной симпатии к несоответствующей его запросам технике. 

Неделю Марвина хватало лишь на то, чтобы приоткрыть глаза, кряхтя, приплестись в кухню, включить чайник, залить кипятком чайный пакетик и почти безвкусную лапшу быстрого приготовления, а затем вернуться в кровать. Там он механически впихивал в себя завтрак (он же обед, он же ужин) и, мучительно ненавидя свое существование, выполнял какое-то очередное задание, присланное руководителем проекта. Затем он захлопывал крышку ноутбука и проваливался в неспокойный, не приносящий бодрости сон. Реальность то и дело норовила ускользнуть прямо из-под носа.

Даже о возвращении Артура Марвин прознал только по очевидному признаку — исчезновению чая. Он мрачно прошлепал до двери, ведущей в спальню Артура, и вяло бухнул по ней кулаком:  
— Чай. 

Ответа не последовало.

Марвин повторил действие и даже умудрился переключить свой внутренний тумблер громкости:  
— Чай!

— Солнышко, иди нахуй, — сонно посоветовали ему через дверь. 

Марвин бросил взгляд на настенные часы. Восемь утра. В такую рань Артура не удастся разбудить, даже если включить прямо у него над ухом одну из песен «Зоны Бедствия», которая давно должна была удостоиться звания самой громкой рок-группы во всей Галактике. 

Марвин прошествовал на кухню, открыл шкафчик и пять минут бездумно в него пялился. Помимо чая, кончился кофе и даже горячий шоколад. Марвин пришел к умозаключению, что перспектива запивать завтрак кипятком его прельщает все же меньше, чем перспектива, выйдя из дома, столкнуться со очередными невзгодами.

Пока он наспех принимал душ, внезапно вспомнился вкус макиато, который приготовил ему тот немного тронутый бариста из «Золотого Сердца». Возможно, стоит повторно наведаться в кофейню.

— Привет! — возликовал Эдди, едва Марвин переступил порог. В этот раз бариста был одет в зеленую рубашку, а на шее у него красовался галстук с носорогами.

Марвин апатично взмахнул рукой.

— Я так рад, что ты снова пришел! — Эдди улыбался так лучезарно, словно намеревался заменить собой парочку лампочек. — Чай! Сию же секунду! И учти, я не соврал и тренировался всю неделю.

Марвин кивнул, сдержав язвительное замечание о том, сколько, наверное, трудов ушло на то, чтобы научиться класть пакетик в стакан, заливать его кипятком и добавлять молоко. Умолчал он и о том, что собирался, вообще-то, взять кофе. 

— Поделись и насладись! — спустя минуту провозгласил этот жизнерадостный болван, пододвигая Марвину стаканчик. Наученный горьким опытом, он сделал очень осторожный и очень маленький глоток.

Ну что ж, Эдди действительно удалось добиться некоторого прогресса. На сей раз у Марвина хватило выдержки аккуратно выплюнуть чай обратно в стакан, а не забрызгать все вокруг.

Эдди смотрел на него отчаянными глазами. Кажется, нижняя губа у него подрагивала.

Вот черт.

— Прости, все еще ужасно.

— Я сделаю тебе кофе, — расстроенно сказал Эдди. 

Вскоре Марвин пил нечто невероятное, как единорог, — карамельный латте, который был сладким, но не приторным. Он был так потрясен, что даже забыл поблагодарить Эдди — только рассеянно кивнул головой, когда тот бодро пожелал его удаляющейся спине хорошего дня.

На следующий день наступила жуткая, совершенно аномальная для Лондона жарища. Это событие совпало с другим, еще более трагичным — сломался кондиционер. Артур ответственно поругался с домовладельцем, а затем ретировался с места событий. Форд — заядлый выпивоха — потащил его в паб «Конь и Конюх». Марвину алкогольные напитки были противопоказаны, поэтому он предпочел спасаться в прохладных объятиях «Золотого Сердца». Он щедро намазался солнцезащитным кремом, подхватил со стола ноутбук и выбежал из квартиры, которая к обеду стала все больше походить на духовку.

— Привет! — оживленно поздоровался с ним Эдди. На его галстуке красовались маракасы, а рубашка была голубой в мелкий белый рубчик. — Как дела?

— Благодарю, очень плохо, — отозвался Марвин. 

— Это исправимо, — оптимистично заверил Эдди. — Ты очень вовремя! Нам только что привезли чудесные овсяные сконы. _ [4] _

— Еда? Только не это, — передернулся Марвин. — Жара меня просто убивает. 

— Какая же удача, что я как раз тренировался делать холодный чай! — возликовал Эдди. 

Марвин нервно сглотнул. Звучало очень подозрительно.

Его опасения полностью оправдались. Эдди продолжал виртуозно лажать: холодный чай по степени тошнотворности даже превосходил горячий. Марвин отставил стаканчик в сторону с такой опаской, словно его содержимое было способно очутиться во рту против воли обладателя этого самого рта. 

— Все еще не то? — робко спросил Эдди. 

— Ты просто загадка мироздания, — безучастно обронил Марвин. — Я бы, пожалуй, даже этому восхитился, если бы не пребывал в глубокой депрессии.

— Из-за моего чая? — ужаснулся Эдди.

— Из-за моей жизни.

— Извини, напитков с антидепрессантами у нас в меню пока нет, — удрученно развел руками Эдди. — Но я могу обсудить это с владельцами кофейни.

— Просто сделай мне чертов кофе, — вздохнул Марвин. 

Спустя пару минут в руках Марвина оказался прохладный стаканчик с напитком, щедро украшенным взбитыми сливками. 

— Получи и насла…

— О, да заткнись! — раздраженно рыкнул Марвин.

— Окей, окей, — чуть обиженно сказал Эдди, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. 

Марвин сделал глоток через трубочку и тут же зажмурился от наслаждения:  
— Что это?

— Фраппучино. 

— Просто… просто где ты научился делать такой фантастический кофе?

— Нигде, — пожал плечами Эдди. — Разве этому нужно учиться? Это же элементарно. Я даже ничего не делаю — это все кофе-машина. А она робот. Люблю классных роботов. Вроде Бендера с мема о блек-джеке и шлюхах или того, что из «Звездной Войны» с Уоткином…

— Там два робота, — автоматически поправил Марвин. 

— Да, точно, — смущенно кивнул Эдди, а Марвин сделал вывод, что тот понятия не имеет, о чем говорит. Он сделал еще глоток и удивленно заметил:  
— Ты даже не спрашиваешь, какой кофе я хочу. И еще ни разу не ошибся.

— Ну, ты сказал, что тебе жарко, — весело объяснил Эдди. — На самом деле, просто все взаимос... Хотя ладно, забудь, — он почему-то слегка помрачнел, но затем улыбнулся. — Я рад, что тебе нравится мой кофе. Не теряю надежды, что однажды тебе понравится мой чай.

— Я просчитал шансы на то, что у тебя получится его приготовить. Но результаты тебе не понравятся, — меланхолично сказал Марвин. — А теперь ты не покажешь мне столик, рядом с которым есть розетка?

— С удовольствием, старина! — тут же неунывающим тоном отозвался Эдди и выскочил из-за барной стойки. — Моя работа — делать твое настроение как можно более прекрасным!

— Ты прекратишь это? — устало поинтересовался Марвин, следуя за Эдди к маленькому одноместному столику. 

— Извини, ладно, я растворяюсь и больше не беспокою тебя, — Эдди дружелюбно улыбнулся и действительно пропал из поля зрения.

Марвин открыл ноутбук и погрузился в работу. 

Пару часов спустя он обнаружил, что на его столике стоят уже три пустых стакана из-под фраппучино. Если бы Марвин верил в чудеса, то обвинил бы во всем именно их. Но поскольку в чудеса он не верил, предпочел обвинить Эдди. Так же и на кофеин можно подсесть, в самом деле.

Появилась ли у Марвина кофеиновая зависимость, судить было рано. В действительности от употребления кофе он не ощущал никакого хваленого бодрящего эффекта. В «Золотое Сердце» он стал заглядывать по одной объективной причине: Эдди был по-настоящему гениальным бариста. Он умел готовить кофе на любой вкус и обмен веществ для любого существа, которому вздумается использовать напиток по прямому назначению.

Но вот когда заказывали чай… Когда заказывали чай, он неизменно выдавал пластиковый стакан, полный жидкости, которая не походила на чай чуть более чем полностью. Местные быстро прознали об избирательном таланте Эдди и захаживали в «Золотое Сердце» исключительно за кофе. Марвин пребывал в полной уверенности, что чайные пакетики до сих пор не покрылись толстым слоем пыли только потому, что Эдди задался целью во что бы то ни стало приготовить ему нормальный чай. 

Некоторых успехов все-таки он достиг. Например, Марвину уже не хотелось узнать химическую формулу подаваемого ему напитка, чтобы продать ее кому-нибудь в качестве оружия массового поражения. Но пить приготовленный Эдди чай все еще было невозможно — как и называть это пойло чаем.

Зато Эдди, хоть и отчаянно раздражал своим иррациональным жизнелюбием, был забавным малым и довольно приятным собеседником. Марвину всякий раз, переступая порог «Золотого Сердца», нравилось гадать, каким окажется принт на его галстуке. А еще Эдди невообразимым образом знал все и про всех. Например, со временем Эдди начал обращаться к нему по имени, хотя Марвин не представлялся. В те редкие деньки, когда Артур бывал дома, он всегда вручал Марвину два стакана кофе. «Твоему соседу это должно понравиться», — убежденно говорил Эдди, хотя даже не был знаком с Артуром. Кофе Артура никогда особо не прельщал, но ореховый мокко, который готовил Эдди, поразил его в самое сердце.

Вот и сейчас Марвин вернулся домой с дополнительным стаканом, который угрюмо всучил Артуру. Перед этим он пережил очередную дегустацию чая. Хотя этот процесс стоило бы именовать пыткой. 

— О, спасибо, дружище. — Артур взял стакан, сделал глоток и застонал от удовольствия. — А ты чего такой кислый?

— Я пообщался с Эдди, — убитым тоном сообщил Марвин, рассматривая свой шоколадно-мятный капучино. 

— И?

— Он меня ненавидит.

— Как ты пришел к такому умозаключению?

— Он до сих пор пытается прикончить меня своим чаем. А еще он нарисовал на моем кофе ягодицы.

— Дай-ка гляну. — Артур бросил взгляд на пенную картинку и заржал. — Чувак, это сердечко. 

— То есть схематичное изображение ягодиц.

— Это лишь одна из версий происхождения символа сердца. — Артур посмотрел на него с укоризной. — Почему это не может быть лист плюща? Или лебединые шеи?

— Или семена сильфия, которые в Древнем Риме использовали для экстренной контрацепции. Неплохой намек, что общение со мной — не предел мечтаний.

— Да проехали, — Артур закатил глаза и сделал еще глоток. — Считай меня старомодным, но я убежден, что нарисованные на напитках сердечки демонстрируют симпатию. 

— Симпатию?.. — Марвин запнулся. — Ко мне? Почему?

— Потому что ты милый. В те моменты, когда не ведешь себя как козел. Подружись с ним, что ли. Тебе нужно налаживать социальные связи.

— Ты говоришь, как мой психотерапевт. Перестань.

— Марвин, ты не можешь всю жизнь провести за ноутбуком в четырех стенах.

— Жизнь? Не говори мне о жизни. 

С жизнью у Марвина все складывалось крайне сложно. После неудачного перехода с одного препарата на другой он получил просто восхитительную бессонницу, а психотерапевт взял и ушел в отпуск. Марвин был убежден, что исключительно ему назло. Так или иначе, сменить таблетки временно не представлялось возможным, и режим дня окончательно пошел по пизде. Марвин был способен спуститься в «Золотое Сердце», когда на улице уже темнело, и искренне удивиться, услышав, как Эдди желает ему доброго вечера.

Что удивляло Марвина еще больше, так это частота его визитов в кофейню. Постепенно посещение «Золотого Сердца» стало частью ежедневного моциона — за исключением четвергов, когда место за стойкой занимала Паула, поэтесса из Эссекса, которая готовила кофе и писала стихи в равной степени отвратительно. Впрочем, виделся с ней Марвин нечасто. Он полностью разделял мнение Артура о том, что с четвергами сложно совладать, и предпочитал этот день недели проводить дома. 

Раньше он вообще все дни недели предпочитал проводить дома, и эта потребность язвительно наблюдать за мучениями Эдди, а затем получать убитый горем взгляд и хороший кофе вместо поганого чая… В общем, Марвин не находил своему поведению разумных объяснений.

— …Прием! — Размышления Марвина прервал Артур, который бесцеремонно щелкнул пальцами перед его носом. 

— А?..

— Я говорю, в любой случай передай своему бойфренду спасибо за кофе.

Марвин непонимающе нахмурился:  
— Не могу взять в толк, с чего ты решил, будто я состою с Эдди в романтических отношениях.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак, — Артур бросил на него выразительный взгляд. — Ты хоть раз за свой кофе заплатил?

Марвин нахмурился еще сильнее. Ладно, этот момент он совершенно упустил из виду. Когда он пришел в кофейню «Золотое Сердце» в первый раз, Эдди сделал ему кофе бесплатно в качестве извинения за тошнотворный чай. Второй раз тот просто ничего не сказал об оплате, а Марвина, пока на него не начинали орать, подобные вещи заботили редко. В третий раз… ладно, возможно, Эдди действительно уже несколько месяцев делает ему кофе бесплатно. Но гипотезу Артура это не подтверждало ни в коей мере. Скорее всего, суть романтических отношений не заключается в предоставлении бесплатных напитков. Для точных выводов Марвину не хватало данных и банального интереса к этой теме. 

— Я передам Эдди спасибо от тебя, — подумав, нейтрально сказал он. 

Артур почему-то скорчил скептическую рожу и показал ему большой палец. Затем улизнул в свою комнату и через десять минут вышел оттуда с большим туристическим рюкзаком. Ох. А это было уже не к добру.

— Ты что, уезжаешь?

— Всего лишь на пару дней, всего лишь в Шотландию, — ответил Артур. — Не кисни, дружище.

Артур вскинул руку в прощальном жесте, и через несколько секунд входная дверь за ним захлопнулась. 

Ох, не к добру.

Бессонница Марвина значительно усугублялась, когда он оставался наедине с собой. Конечно, их с Артуром сложно было назвать близкими друзьями. Они могли за несколько суток перекинуться друг с другом от силы парой слов. Но присутствие Артура в квартире уже само по себе успокаивало Марвина. Узкая полоска света из-под двери, ведущей в его спальню. Негромкое мелодичное похрапывание. Тихий шелест голосов из телевизора, когда Артур смотрел какое-нибудь унылое до зубовного скрежета кулинарное шоу. Фальшивое пение и умиротворяющий шум воды в ванной. 

Когда Марвин оставался один, квартира казалась ему жутковатой. Он не вырубал свет и открывал нараспашку все двери, кроме входной. Включал фоном какое-нибудь паршивенькое ток-шоу. Создавал видимость того, что в квартире есть жизнь. И все равно в углах комнат зловеще собиралась пустота. 

Марвину было одиноко. А еще до смерти хотелось выспаться. Или хотя бы уснуть. Как назло, сон не приходил, даже если попытаться вымотать себя физическим трудом. После ухода Артура Марвин перемыл посуду и выдраил полы. Он даже затеял капитальную стирку, хотя терпеть не мог ходить в прачечную, потому что соседи были убеждены: совать нос в чужие дела — показатель заботы.

И вот теперь он лежал, завернувшись в бирюзовый хлопковый плед, краем уха слушал шоу Грэма Нортона и мысленно пытался определить точное значение константы дивана. _ [5] _ Обычно это помогало уснуть, потому что Марвин считал геометрию скучноватой. А вот против диванов он ничего не имел. Один из них даже стоял у него в спальне. Правда, не из-за любви Марвина к диванам, а потому, что вынести его из комнаты можно было, только нарушив парочку законов физики. 

Так, думая о диванах и Грэме Нортоне, который, несомненно, регулярно пользовался диванами, Марвин забылся тяжелым сном.

Марвин проснулся и тут же признал, что данный поступок необходимо счесть досадной ошибкой. Судя по темени за окном, стояла глубокая ночь. Фонил телевизор. Бирюзовый плед сбился у ног. И… Марвин проспал всего два с половиной часа. 

Мышцы мерзко гудели, а голова была тяжелой, словно напичканной металлом. Вообще-то Марвину нравилось думать, что на самом деле он андроидный робот, которого создатели не потрудились поставить в известность, что на самом деле он андроидный робот. Тогда можно было бы жаловаться на неисправные, вечно ноющие диоды.

Марвин вяло приполз на кухню, заварил чай и сделал несколько тостов с мармайтом. _ [6] _ Поместил все это добро на поднос и устроился в кресле перед телевизором в гостиной. У него была большая коллекция записей «Доктора Кто». Особенно ему нравился Четвертый, потому что у того была собака-робот. Марвину нравились и собаки, и роботы. 

Внезапно подумалось, что из их с Эдди симбиоза могла бы получиться неплохая собака-робот. Эдди повадками действительно порой напоминал спаниеля, а сам он мог оказаться андроидом. Ну, если ему сильно повезет. Вероятность ничтожно мала, но все же.

Марвин выбрал «Планету пиратов» — одну из своих любых серий. Где-то на моменте, когда выяснилось, что Калюфракс является сегментом Ключа Времени, он заклевал носом, а затем уснул, так и не выпустив из рук пустую чашку.

Марвин проспал вполне прилично — целых семь часов. Приближалось время ланча. Обычно к этому моменту он уже успевал заглянуть в «Золотое Сердце», получить свою порцию кофе и слегка оживиться от беседы с Эдди. Сейчас же Марвин, клубочком свернувшийся в тесном кресле, ощущал, как все тело нещадно ломит. Его знобило. Бессонница в какой-то степени похожа на простуду. И похмелье.

Марвин чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Сама мысль о том, чтобы выйти из дома, приводила в ужас. Что ж, придется обойтись без вкусного кофе и мимолетного ощущения радости от вида того, как Эдди забывает о своих неудачах с чаем и сияет солнечной улыбкой, желая ему хорошего дня.

С бессонницей Марвин боролся путем поглощения гигантского количества калорий. Вряд ли его способ был здоровым и эффективным, но ощущение сытости вызывало дремоту. Поэтому он счел, что лучше всего сейчас приготовить что-нибудь поесть. И снова поспать, если удастся.

Есть не хотелось, но Марвин отлично знал, что аппетит придет во время еды. Он достал упаковку замороженных рыбных палочек и сухую смесь для заварного крема. Артур считал, что сочетать эти продукты может только окончательно сбрендивший. Марвин считал, что его находка гениальна и рано или поздно ее кто-нибудь оценит.

Пока палочки жарились, он успел проверить почту. Из «Сириуса» прислали очередное техническое задание. Это означало, что над головой Марвина скоро нависнет дедлайн. Приниматься за работу сей же час он абсолютно точно не намеревался. Насчет завтрашнего дня Марвин тоже не был уверен. Скорее всего, он просто будет ждать, пока дедлайн со свистом пронесется мимо и упадет на электронную почту гневным письмом. 

Марвин включил «Книжный магазин Блэка» и принялся апатично поглощать рыбные палочки, предварительно макая их в заварной крем. Мало что помогало ему жить так же сильно, как вредная еда и саркастичные ситкомы. С Бернардом Блэком Марвин и вовсе ощущает практически родство душ. Если задуматься, местами его жизнь была в столь же степени абсурдной. Если задуматься еще сильнее, жизнь в принципе была довольно абсурдной штуковиной. Эта мысль странным образом расслабляла. 

От ситкома и размышлений об абсурдности бытия Марвина отвлекла мышь. Она выскочила из-за стеллажа с книгами и деловито посеменила по комнате.

— Хм, — сказал Марвин и уставился на мышь.

Мышь замерла и уставилась на него.

Ладно, возможно, абсурдные ситуации забавны, только если наблюдать их на экране. Марвин понятия не имел, что должен предпринять. 

Мышь, похоже, была с ним в этом солидарна. 

— Э-э-э, ну я даже не знаю, хочешь рыбную палочку? — спросил Марвин. Он решил, что не удивится, если мышь ответит. 

Мышь пискнула и рванула обратно за книжный стеллаж. Марвин пожал плечами и стал досматривать эпизод. Лишь после этого он выключил телевизор, поднялся и приблизился к стеллажу. Аккуратно, чтобы не попадали книги, отодвинул его.

В стене у пола было небольшое отверстие. Он встал на колени и заглянул внутрь. Похоже, мышь обосновалась тут довольно давно. Было бы неплохо начать взимать с нее арендную плату. Как раз в тот момент, когда Марвин рассуждал над тем, как выставить ей счет, в стене послышалось шуршание, а затем на него из темноты уставились два глаза-бусинки. 

Вот Артур бы точно знал, что делать. Определил бы, насколько опасно жить в доме с мышью. Позвонил бы домовладельцу. Выманил бы мышь из норы и хладнокровно пришиб ее полотенцем. 

Как же он бесполезен.

Обычно Марвин всячески пытался избежать телефонных звонков, но тут случай был серьезный. Не отрывая взгляда от мыши, он на ощупь дотянулся до телефона, пылящегося на стеллаже. Артур соизволил взять трубку только после пятого гудка.

— У нас в квартире мышь.

— И тебе привет, Марвин, — отозвался Артур. — Какая еще мышь?

— Судя по внешнему виду, домовая.

— Ага, ясно, — сказал Артур. — Марвин! Я в ебучей Шотландии! Какая к черту мышь?! 

— Домовая, — терпеливо повторил Марвин.

— Что она делает?

— Смотрит на меня. 

— Метни в нее тапочек. 

— Она в стене.

Где-то далеко в Шотландии Артур глубоко вздохнул:

— Тогда перестань изображать гребаную королеву драмы и оставь ее в покое! 

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Марвин мученически застонал и несколько раз методично постучался головой о стену. 

Мышь возмущенно запищала. Вполне вероятно, в переводе с мышиного языка этот писк означал: «Поставь обратно чертов стеллаж». 

Марвин поднялся с пола, поставил обратно чертов стеллаж и почувствовал, что устал. Самым разумным решением действительно было оставить несчастного грызуна в покое и отправиться в кровать.

Именно так Марвин и поступил.

Марвин проспал где-то пару часов. Физически он все еще был вымотан, но апатия решила дать заднюю. Проблема с мышью из-за этого, конечно, не становилась разрешимой. Зато Марвин нашел в себе силы принять душ и все-таки приняться за работу.

Мышь больше не появлялась, а присланное задание неожиданно увлекло. Марвин оторвался от ноутбука, только когда почувствовал сильную жажду. Он посмотрел на часы — было за полночь. 

Марвин потянулся, встал и отправился на кухню. На столе стояла чашка с недопитым чаем, и он сделал несколько больших глотков. Холодный чай был почти безвкусным. Эх, вот бы сейчас кофе — крепкого, свежего и, желательно, приготовленного Эдди!

Он так и не сходил в «Золотое Сердце». Марвин печально вздохнул и бросил взгляд в окно — кофейня располагалась как раз напротив. Сейчас ее фасад был мрачным и неприветливым, едва подсвеченным тусклым фонарем.

Марвин уже собирался было нагреть себе немного молока, а затем попытаться заснуть, как заметил на тротуаре у кофейни фигуру человека. Не сказать, что зрелище было необычным — по ночам в этом районе кто только не шлялся. Но что-то в этой фигуре казалось знакомым. Человек пошевелился, кажется, доставая что-то из кармана, и попал под свет фонаря. Даже близорукий Марвин отчетливо разглядел яркую желтую рубашку, галстук на шее и отливающие медью волосы. 

Это был Эдди — с вероятностью более 97%. Марвин нахмурился. Разумеется, если бы кому-нибудь захотелось проводить время, торча ночью у закрытой кофейни, он бы не стал осуждать. Но человек — по предположениям, Эдди — казался поникшим. Марвина кольнуло беспокойство. В таком состоянии он точно не заснет.

Выход оставался один — сунуть босые ноги в расхлябанные домашние тапочки Артура и выйти на улицу. 

— Эдди? — Марвин позвал не для того, чтобы подтвердить личность сидящего на тротуаре человека, а просто затем, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Едва он перешел дорогу, стало совершенно очевидно, что это именно Эдди торчит у кофейни. В руке у него дымилась сигарета, на скуле красовалась ссадина, а его галстук украшал принт… галстуков. С ума сойти.

— Марвин! — радостно воскликнул Эдди, подняв голову.

— Почему ты посреди ночи сидишь на улице?

— Почему ты в пижаме?

— Что у тебя с лицом?

— Почему ты в пижаме?

— Ты что, куришь?

— Почему ты в пижаме?

Марвин открыл было рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но понял, что Эдди ему не переиграть. Он раздраженно выдохнул и ответил:  
— Я в пижаме, потому что из окна увидел тебя, посреди ночи сидящего на улице. Вышел в чем был. Прости, что не вырядился в смокинг.

Эдди кивнул, кажется, удовлетворенный объяснением:  
— Отвечая в обратной последовательности: да, я курю, у меня с лицом случился кулак, а почему я на улице… знаешь, на самом деле это презабавная история. 

Марвин сел рядом с ним на тротуар и всем своим видом дал понять, что готов слушать. Эдди сделал неторопливую затяжку, выдохнул тугой дым, остро пахнущий гвоздикой, и начал рассказывать:  
— Я уже закрывался, когда пришел наш арендодатель Дориан. Потребовал ренту. По-моему, он был накуренный. Я ему сказал, что я просто бариста и пусть звонит Зафоду или Библброксу. А он такой: «А, ты, значит, бариста? В кофеях разбираешься? Ну давай, порекомендуй мне что-нибудь, бариста». 

— И?

— Я порекомендовал ему поймать такси, — тихонько хмыкнул Эдди. — В общем, сначала он мне вмазал, потом достал пушку, а дальше кто-то вызвал копов. Дориан смылся, а я ждал полицию и Зафода. Я дал показания, Зафод приехал, наорал на меня, закрыл кофейню и уехал. 

Ничего себе, такую заварушку — и пропустить! Марвин мог оправдаться лишь тем, что окна его спальни выходят совсем на другую сторону. Он осторожно спросил:

— А за что наорал-то? 

— Да разве разберешь? Это ж Зафод, — вздохнул Эдди. — С арендой точно что-то темнит, копы ему там ни к чему. Короче, вот он я, победитель по жизни. Внутри осталась моя сумка. Проездной, кошелек, ключи — все там. У меня есть только… — Эдди сунул руку в карман. — Жвачка, огрызок карандаша, сигареты, зажигалка, десять пенсов, чайный пакетик и электронный калькулятор.

— Электронный калькулятор? — заторможено переспросил Марвин. Ладно все остальное, но как в карман таких узких брюк поместился калькулятор?

— Ага! — радостно кивнул Эдди. — Он безупречно работает, если результат подсчетов не превышает цифру 4.

— А если превышает?

— Тогда калькулятор выдает в качестве ответа «Наплыв желтого».

Марвин так и не понял, хочется ему закатить глаза или немедленно изучить явно двинутый калькулятор из кармана Эдди. Но вслух он сказал другое:  
— Понятно. И ты здесь торчишь только потому, что лишился проездного и денег? Я могу дать тебе на ночной автобус или такси. 

— А домой я как попаду? — криво усмехнулся Эдди и снова затянулся. — Сказал же, что ключи в сумке остались. Нет, я вообще-то не раз попадал в различные помещения через окна, но в моей новой квартире такой фокус не провернуть.

— Ты живешь без соседа?

— Угу, — подтвердил Эдди. — И домовладельцу я посреди ночи не дозвонился бы, даже если бы помнил номер его телефона наизусть. Но это ничего! Все равно ночью сейчас тепло, а с утра на работу… Мне и больше времени доводилось проводить на улице.

Удивительно, но Марвину вовсе не показалось, что Эдди жалуется. Так — рассказывает, потому что его спросили. Потому что ему скучно, а не потому, что страшно сидеть ночью на улице в не очень благополучном районе. 

— Туши свою вонючку и пойдем, — сказал Марвин, вставая с тротуара.

— А? — Эдди поднял на него недоуменный взгляд.

— О, да ладно, можно подумать, ты не в курсе, что я живу на втором этаже вот этого дома. — Марвин ткнул пальцем в окна своей квартиры. — Нет, если ты предпочитаешь ночевать на тротуаре…

— Всем сердцем ненавижу тротуары, — горячо заверил Эдди, метко швырнул окурок в щель водосточной решетки, широко улыбнулся и подскочил, явно выражая готовность следовать за Марвином хоть на край света. 

Марвин бросил на Эдди хмурый взгляд и жестом указал следовать за ним. Ничем хорошим это точно не кончится. 

— Ух ты, сколько у тебя крутых научных… штук! — восхитился Эдди, окидывая взглядом крохотную гостиную. Квартира и правда немного напоминала жилище безумного ученого. Артура не сильно заботил интерьер, и Марвин невозбранно захламлял его самыми разными вещами. Стены украшали постеры с портретами Эйнштейна, Теслы, Эверетта, Хокинга, Тьюринга. Под потолком висела модель Солнечной системы. У окна стоял телескоп. На тумбе расположился миниатюрный адронный коллайдер — прототип, разработанный Марвином лично. Что уж говорить о типично гиковских штуковинах вроде сотен комиксов и коллекционных фигурок персонажей «Звездных Войн», «Звездного пути» и «Доктора Кто»?

— Если увидишь мышь, буду благодарен, если ты ее прикончишь, — сказал Марвин, проигнорировав комплимент в сторону интерьера квартиры. 

— Я вряд ли на такое способен, — чуть сконфуженно ответил Эдди.

— Отстой. Я поищу аптечку, — бросил Марвин и отправился в спальню Артура. Тот имел обыкновение постоянно получать бытовые травмы, поэтому всегда имел под рукой все, что могло пригодиться при порезах, ожогах, обморожениях, укусах насекомых и змей, ушибах, вывихах, переломах и, разумеется, похмелье. Это факт прозрачно намекал, что быт у Артура был тот еще.

Аптечка нашлась под кроватью. Марвин захватил ее, а заодно и комплект свежего постельного белья — собственное он точно переводить не собирался. 

— Топай давай, — буркнул Марвин и подтолкнул Эдди в сторону своей спальни. 

— Если это флирт, то очень агрессивный, — слегка возмущенно заметил Эдди, но сопротивляться и не подумал.

— Заткнись, — велел Марвин, усадил его на диван, сложил туда же стопку постельного белья и открыл аптечку. 

Эдди оказался довольно терпеливым пациентом. Он принимал медицинскую помощь с таким видом, будто делает это каждый день. Лишь когда Марвин достал пластыри, Эдди чуть разочарованно спросил:

— Почему они обязательно должны быть розовыми? 

— Спроси у Артура, я взял аптечку из его спальни, — ответил Марвин. — Не крутись!

Эдди послушно присмирел. Когда с обработкой ссадины было покончено, он сложил руки на коленях и проникновенно сказал:  
— Спасибо, Марвин. Ты отличный друг.

— Не стоит притворяться, что я тебя интересую, — бросил Марвин. 

— И не думал притворяться! — с обидой воскликнул Эдди. — Марвин, ты хороший человек.

— Давай проясним. — Марвин сделал усилие и посмотрел ему в глаза. Обычно он не особенно любил смотреть людям в глаза, потому что чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. — Мы не друзья. Если так рассудить, мы вообще едва знакомы. То, что ты сегодня спишь в моей квартире, — результат цепочки дурацких совпадений.

— Все взаимо… — Эдди прервался на середине слова. — Ладно, считай как хочешь. Я постоянно обнаруживаю себя в гуще странных и пугающих событий — даже если по мне так сразу и не скажешь. И из-за этого я довольно одинок, знаешь ли. Осознаешь ты это или нет, наши с тобой отношения самые близкие к тому, что я мог бы назвать дружбой. 

Марвин усилием воли подавил желание вздрогнуть. Он всегда считал себя одиноким человеком. Но… ну, у него был Артур. Он всегда был искренне рад видеть Форда, когда тот заглядывал в гости. Вел вдумчивую переписку с удивительно умной Тришей МакМиллан, которая занималась астрофизикой. Не раз был гостем в доме Сьюзен Уэй — даже после того, как прекратил работать с ее братом, Гордоном. Она играла ему на виолончели и угощала маринованной селедкой (почему-то вприкуску с джемом). На самом деле, Марвин был окружен людьми, которые его ценили и принимали. А Эдди… Эдди с ходу готов записать в друзья обычного гостя «Золотого Сердца», буквально чужого ему человека, первого встречного.

Эдди тем временем продолжал:  
— У меня, к сожалению, совсем нет друзей. Работа отнимает все свободное время. 

— Зачем столько работать, если тебе просто хочется заводить друзей и все такое?

— Я хочу закончить обучение, — вздохнул Эдди и признался: — Меня выперли из Кембриджа. Я был на полной стипендии. Мой тьютор, профессор Хронотис, сказал, что сможет замолвить за меня словечко, но стипендию я уже не получу. 

— И ты планируешь заработать на учебу в Кембридже в сраной кофейне?

— Это временно… — неуверенно протянул Эдди. — Я на самом деле даже не люблю кофе, — он немного помолчал, а затем воодушевился: — И вообще, Кембридж — не единственный вариант. Я могу… открыть свое сыскное агентство! Или стать фермером в Канзасе.

— Отличный план, — меланхолично похвалил Марвин. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься заниматься этим прямо сейчас. Спишь сегодня на диване. Я принес тебе постельное белье. Уборная — синяя дверь прямо по коридору. Если ты решишь воспользоваться оранжевой зубной щеткой, я не обижусь.

— Ты разрешаешь мне пользоваться своей зубной щеткой? — недоверчиво переспросил Эдди.

— Нет, я разрешаю тебе пользоваться зубной щеткой Артура. 

Эдди слегка оторопело моргнул и удалился в уборную. А Марвин выключил свет в гостиной, оставив гореть лишь стоящий в спальне торшер в виде ракеты «Сатурн-5», и забрался в кровать. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз ночевал с кем-то в одной комнате. Это заставляло его нервничать.

Когда Эдди вернулся, Марвин стал не просто нервничать, но и малодушно жалеть о своем акте добродетели. Дело в том, что у Эдди не оказалось чувства стыда — он преспокойненько начал раздеваться в присутствии Марвина. Вот не мог хотя бы сначала постель расстелить, прежде чем снимать с себя все, кроме трусов? Которые, к слову, как и его галстуки — с принтом. 

Марвин вздохнул. Как он докатился до такой жизни? Полвторого ночи, а он разглядывает чью-то тощую задницу в голубых трусах с пурпурными кактусами.

— Мне выключить свет? — спросил Эдди.

— Да! — поспешно выпалил Марвин. Точно! Темнота! Темнота — то, что нужно. 

Темнота, конечно же, не почтила спальню своим присутствием, даже когда Эдди дернул шнур на торшере. Все равно из-за света уличного фонаря в комнате царил полумрак, делавший обстановку довольно интимной. Вот отстой. 

Древний диван, возможно, оказавшийся в комнате вопреки законам физики, поскрипывал от каждого движения Эдди. Тот поворочался, устроился на боку, по-детски подложил под щеку ладонь и посмотрел на Марвина:  
— Ты же не уступил мне диван? Он кажется куда более удобным, чем твоя кровать. На ней же даже матраса нет.

— У меня сложные отношения с матрасами, — безучастно сказал Марвин.

— Возможно, стоит строить отношения с людьми, а не с матрасами? — робко предположил Эдди.

— Ты даже вообразить себе не можешь, насколько глубоко заблуждаешься, предполагая, что люди намного дружелюбнее матрасов.

— Что ж, я действительно знаком с ограниченным числом матрасов, — было видно, как Эдди под одеялом пожал плечами. — Их количества явно недостаточно, чтобы экстраполировать мой опыт на все матрасы и решить, насколько они дружелюбные. Но люди… с людьми я общаюсь постоянно. Они дружелюбные.

— Когда бьют тебя по лицу?

— Ну… — Эдди замялся. — Ладно, в большинстве своем люди дружелюбные. И если ты полагаешь, что их степень дружелюбия не особо отличается от степени дружелюбия матрасов, на самом деле, мы можем легко прийти к выводу, что матрасы… 

— Эдди, ты планируешь затыкаться? — грубовато поинтересовался Марвин. Внезапный постоялец перестал его нервировать, но вместо этого стал бесить.

Где-то десять секунд царила благодатная тишина. 

— Знаешь, — робко начал Эдди. — Я как-то сначала постеснялся тебе сказать, а потом уже было неловко, но…

Марвин напрягся. Вот оно. Сейчас ему снисходительно посоветуют какую-то антинаучную хуйню от альбинизма. С полной уверенностью, что совершают хороший поступок. Ему даже захотелось заплакать от разочарования — казалось, Эдди вовсе не способен оказаться из категории людей, стремившихся насильственно причинить ему добро.

— …В общем, — продолжил Эдди, кашлянув. — Меня на самом деле Дирк зовут. 

Оу. 

— Оу, — сказал Марвин. — Ладно. Дирк. 

Звучало довольно приятно. Точно лучше, чем «Эдди».

— Я тогда просто забыл дома свой бейджик и взял в подсобке тот, что оставил бариста, пару дней проработавший в кофейне до меня. Его потом уволили.

— И ты что, носил этот чертов бейджик с чужим именем несколько месяцев? — с легким недоумением уточнил Марвин.

— Нет, приятель, я носил бейджик со своим именем. Просто ты, похоже, не особенно меня разглядывал. А мне, в общем-то, не впервой примерять на себя новое имя.

Ну да. Совсем не разглядывал. Особенно его галстуки. Вот ни капли не бросаются в глаза.

Марвин понял, что испытывает кое-что довольно необычное — чувство вины. Он сталкивался с ним редко. Он чувствовал злость и страх, скуку и разочарование, тревогу и усталость, но исключительно редко винил в чем-то себя, а не обстоятельства или окружающих. И теперь Марвин испытывал сильные угрызения совести из-за того, что подумал об Эдд… Дирке хуже, чем он есть на самом деле. 

О глубине проблемы с восприятием собственной внешности и реакции на нее окружающих не знал даже психотерапевт Марвина. Поэтому то, что он сделал дальше, можно было считать чем-то невероятным. Вроде единорогов или не приторно сладкого карамельного латте.

Марвин повернулся на бок, посмотрел на Дирка и произнес:

— Когда ты сказал, что стесняешься кое-что мне сказать, я подумал…

— Что я тебе в любви признаюсь или что-то в этом роде? — игриво приподнял брови Дирк.

— Нет, я подумал, что ты собираешься поделиться своим ценным мнением о моей внешности и о том, как мне ее исправить. Люди постоянно так поступают. Особенно когда считают обстановку в достаточной степени приватной. Извини, что я подумал о тебе плохо. 

— Кто-то способен спятить настолько, чтобы найти тебя непривлекательным? — изумился Дирк. — Да ты же выглядишь как кинозвезда! Особенно когда не забываешь принять душ и переодеть эту футболку с кошкой Шредингера.

Такая восторженная непосредственность внезапно смутила Марвина. Не то чтобы еще не встречалось людей, делавших комплименты его внешности, но у него всегда находился повод сомневаться в их искренности. Чтобы скрыть чувство неловкости, он попытался сменить тему:  
— Почему ты сказал «кошкой», а не «котом»?

— Ну, потому что в том эксперименте участвовала кошка, — ответил Дирк. — Ее звали Бернис.

— Ты же в курсе, что это мысленный эксперимент? — помолчав, спросил Марвин.

— Конечно! — чуть обиженно воскликнул Дирк. И добавил, уже тише: — Я же не неуч какой-нибудь… Меня вовсе не за неуспеваемость вытурили из колледжа. На самом деле, это была очень таинственная — но, попрошу заметить, никоим образом не мистическая — история, которая…

— Я хотел бы узнать ответ на свой вопрос относительно того, планируешь ли ты заткнуться, — оборвал его Марвин. Чувство вины сошло на нет, и Дирк снова его бесил. — У меня и так бессонница, а твоя болтовня лишь усугубляет ситуацию.

— Ладно, — осторожно произнес Дирк. — А что ее не усугубляет? Что ты делаешь, чтобы уснуть? 

— Пытаюсь разобраться с открытыми математическими проблемами. Гипотеза Ходжа, уравнение Навье-Стокса и все такое…

— И как это помогает? — поразился Дирк. — Если я начинаю думать о всех этих… вселенских штуках, у меня мозг распухает. Какой уж тут сон.

— Мой интеллект столь безграничен, что его всерьез не способна занять ни одна задача, — печально поделился Марвин. 

— Если ты любишь математику, почему бы просто… не посчитать овец? — скорчил недоуменную рожу Дирк. — Раз уж для тебя все в равной степени элементарно. Это ж классика.

— Не люблю овец, — скривился Марвин. — У меня сильная аллергия на их эпителий. 

Дирк скосил на него глаза:  
— Ты же в курсе, что можешь нафантазировать овец, на которых у тебя нет аллергии? Каменных овец. Или металлических. О, или электрических!

— Считаешь меня андроидом? — спросил Марвин, перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок.

— Думаю, тест Войта-Кампфа _ [7] _ ты прошел, когда впустил меня переночевать, — ответил Дирк, и по голосу Марвин понял, что тот улыбается. — Хочешь, попробуем вместе? Раз.

Марвин закрыл глаза и представил электрическую овцу — большую, пушистую, охваченную синеватыми молниями. 

— Два, — сказал Дирк.

Через овцу перепрыгнула другая — поменьше и с черным пятнышком на лбу.

— Ну же, помоги мне посчитать гребаных овец.

— Три, — послушно произнес Марвин, представив смешную овечку на тонких ножках, и не удержался от язвительной ремарки: — Подсчет воображаемых парнокопытных — вряд ли научно доказанный способ погрузиться в сон. 

— Просто считай овец, Марвин, — вздохнул Дирк. 

На сорок второй электрической овце Марвин уснул. Ему снилась кофейня «Золотое Сердце», которая была космическим кораблем, разумные мыши и Эдд… Дирк, который все-таки сподобился приготовить действительно вкусный чай.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Биполярное расстройство второго типа — ментальное расстройство, обусловленное внутренними факторами. Проявляется в виде аффективных состояний — эпизодов глубокой депрессии с как минимум одним гипоманическим эпизодом, но без эпизодов полноценной мании.
> 
> [2] Эффект Данинга-Крюгера — метакогнитивное искажение, заключающееся в том, что люди с низким уровнем квалификации делают ошибочные выводы, принимают неудачные решения и при этом не способны осознать свои ошибки в силу низкого уровня квалификации.  
> По мнению Марвина, ирония заключается в том, что чаще всего он получает непрошеные советы от тех, кто рекомендует заведомо лженаучный подход (лечение гомеопатией).
> 
> [3] Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности — неврологическо-поведенческое расстройство развития. Проявляется такими симптомами, как трудности с концентрацией внимания и восприятием информации, гиперактивность и плохо управляемая импульсивность.
> 
> [4] Сконы — маленькие порционные хлебцы, традиционное британское блюдо. Нечто среднее между сдобной булочкой и кексом.
> 
> [5] Задача о перемещении дивана сформулирована канадским математиком австрийского происхождения Лео Мозером в 1966 году. Она сводится к двумерной идеализации житейской проблемы о перемещении мебели. В двумерном пространстве определите жесткое тело наибольшей площади А, которое может быть перемещено в Г-образном «коридоре», образованном «тоннелями» шириной в единицу измерения, сходящимися под прямым углом. Полученное значение А принято называть константой дивана, определение точного значения которой — нерешенная проблема геометрии. 
> 
> [6] Мармайт — популярная в Британии торговая марка спредов. Продукт представляет собой тягучую горько-соленую дрожжевую пасту со специфическим привкусом. 
> 
> [7] Тест Войта-Кампфа — вымышленный тест на эмпатию из научно-фантастического романа Филипа К. Дика «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?». Используется для выявления андроидов.


End file.
